


RWBY: Revenant

by AlucardAbridged



Series: RWBY: Darkness [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardAbridged/pseuds/AlucardAbridged
Summary: The Heiress|The OrphanThe Beauty|The MonsterThe Princess|The KillerWeiss Schnee lived a life of the elite, of fortune.Y/N lived in the ruins of corruption among men.Weiss Schnee was treated as a flower.Y/N was treated as an unwanted memory.Weiss Schnee chose her own path.Y/N chose to follow his fathers path.When the Ice Queen and The Revenant meet, just what will happen?
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Reader
Series: RWBY: Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815127
Kudos: 6





	1. The Plan

"So do you think things will really be as easy as we've heard they are?" You asked, looking to your current conversational partner, the cagey man you only knew as Crypto.  
"As long as Witt and Silva don't forget the plan when we get there." You looked to the aforementioned duo, finding Octavio Silva out on the dance floor living it up, and Elliot Witt trying to woo girls that were on the edges of the dancefloor.  
"As much as I want to try and give them credit that they won't, they do themselves no favors in that department do they?" You replied at last with a frown.  
Crypto watched Elliot with a disappointed frown as he now tried to flirt with the sixth girl he met in the past five minutes. "Do they ever?"  
"Only in a fight. Least they live up to our expectations there." You sighed, leaning back as you looked to the ceiling. You groaned, "And at least Ell isn't trying to show off by getting into a dance off with Silva this time." You rubbed your eyes before looking to Elliot as he kept trying to flirt with girl number seven.  
"When do you want to head out? The club closes at 2, but we still need to get to Beacon." Crypto looked at the time on his Scroll. "And it's already 11." You slowly rocked your head side to side as you weighed your options.  
"Best to head out now. We're right next to the Bullhead platforms, any later and we'll probably be stuck in town until tomorrow. And I'm sure as hell not about to get a hotel room with you three." You said at last, slowly getting off the couch, then helping Crypto to his feet.  
"You get Silva." You nodded, then turned and walked on to the dancefloor.  
Your footsteps went unheard over the now blaring music, your body weaving between the others around you, unnoticed and unobstructive to the dancing crowd. As you reached Octavio you grabbed his shoulder, almost yelling in his ear over the music.  
"It's late, we need to get moving." With his usual rapid movements Octavio nodded, then all but rushed past you, a green blur as he used his Sembalance like always to rush for the door, where Crypto was soon following, Elliot walking dejectedly him.

"Come on compadres, why don't we race to the platform eh?" Octavio was already beginning to outpace you all.  
"No." You and Crypto told him in unison.  
"We're sticking together. We need to go over the plan again anyways." You rubbed your eyes again, feeling tired.  
"Oh yeah, the plan to make sure we end up on a team together!" Octane beginning to practically run in circles around you three as you stopped at the landing platform  
"Yes, that plan." You sighed, "Do you remember what it was?" You hoped for once the adrenaline junkie remembered what you told him.  
"Oh yeah, when I land just keep moving until I hit the ruins, and hide out until one of you three shows up." Octane said, bouncing a bit with his steps.  
Silently you looked to Crypto then took the dozen lien he subtly passed to you.  
"What about you Witt? Do you remember your part?" Crypto asked, scowling at his now lighter wallet.  
"Yeah, use my Hologram Dust projectors to disappear until I find you or Y/N." Elliot said. "Or Oct I guess, but when do I ever out perform you guys?" Elliot quickly added, laughing to try and seem like he was confident.  
"You usually out do us in motor mouthing." You chuckled lightly at your jab.  
"Wow thanks Y/N. Honestly I came here for a good time tonight and I honestly feel so attacked right now." You turned and looked to Elliot with a devious smile and a sadistic glint in your eye.  
"Elliot, I could always actually attack you if that would take your mind off of what I said." You watched with the evil expression on your face as Elliot slowly shrank behind Crypto now.  
"Oh, you… I do love our banter…" Mirage said nervously, then looked to Crypto anxiously. "He's gonna eat me, isn't he?" This got a deep, dark chuckle from you.  
"I still can't believe your so scared of me." You chuckled, walking up the ramp to the Bullhead now. "It's not like I'd actually warn you first."

As the four of you sat in the Bullhead headed for Beacon you reached into your pocket.  
"Here." You tossed a Dust clip to Elliot, watching him fumble it before finally catching it.  
"That's a clip of that custom Dust I get from Junior. It should help you keep any Grimm you run into off you until you can hit the ruins." You said, watching as Elliot loaded it into his pistol.  
"Y'know, this test is gonna be extrah, extragavent, uh, extra... e-extravagant! That's it." You stayed silent, nodding encouragingly to Elliot so he didn't feel too bad for tripping up on his words, despite the disappointment in your eyes.  
You now looked to Octavio. "Got your knife?" In response he quickly opened up and flourished the butterfly knife in his hand. You nodded approvingly before turning to the last of your team.  
"Crypto." You reached into your jacket, and again tossed something. This time a pistol loaded with a clip of custom Dust. Crypto caught it and examined it silently.  
"Your going to need a ranged option now that we're actually going for this. You can keep it." You told the quiet man, who nodded his appreciation as he put the pistol in his coat then looked to yoh.  
"What about you?" In response you silently pulled out your own pistol, your custom Wingman, before putting it back in your coat.  
"Never go anywhere without it." Elliot spoke up as you said that.  
"How are you gonna fight close up?" You held up your gloved hand, reminding him by pointing to the metal covered knuckles and fingertips.  
"Clawing and beating whatever gets in my way." You told him with a smirk.  
"Those are some cool gloves compadre." Octavio told you, jittering in his seat as he usually did when he had to stay still.  
"Thanks." You said, looking at them briefly before putting your hands in your pockets, the sight of them bringing a slight frown to your face. They weren't meant for fighting. They were just for climbing. Though you used them as weapons since they were sharp.

As you and the others got off the Bullhead you looked at the impressive Beacon Academy.  
"Looks even better up close." You told them, walking along as Octavio ran around, snapping photos of whatever he could, however he could. Elliot looked around in awe, recording what he could with his Scroll while he kept next to you and Crypto.  
"Excuse me, but the academy is currently closed." You looked to the woman now approaching you all, Elliot quick to hide his phone while Octavio snapped a few more photos before doing the same.  
"Keep quiet." Crypto ordered Elliot and Octavio as you nudged your way past them so you were in front.  
"It is? Sorry about that, we thought we should show up before the actual orientation day just in case." You said, putting on an apologetic expression.  
"Regardless, you can't be here. Go back to town." The blond woman pointed to the landing platform with a riding crop.  
"Glynda I'm sure we can spare a room for them for tonight at least." Now the authoritarian blond looked behind her, a grey haired man approaching her and your group.  
"Headmaster they shouldn't be here in the first place. We shouldn't have to house them when it's their mistake." The blond woman's tone as rigid as her personality seemed to be.  
"Yes, but they wanted to be here on time. Even if their too early their still showing dedication to the Academy, and dedication is something we ask of them. We can spare one of the extra dorms for tonight as acknowledgement of their dedication to our expectations." The Headmaster retorted with a calm manner.  
You glanced to Crypto with a side eye, noticing he glanced your way as well. You tuned out the two discussing your group to look at Elliot and Octavio, giving them a shrug when they looked back at you with confused expressions.  
"Glynda, there's nothing wrong with it. Just give them a dorm." The Headmaster said at last. Just as you turned back to the two the blond seemed quite upset.  
"Fine. You four follow me." She snapped, not even looking behind her to make sure you did before stalking off to the dorms.  
"Thank you." You called over your shoulder to the Headmaster as you followed her, the others quickly joining you in thanking the man.

"Ok, that was scary." Elliot said, flopping down on to a bed.  
"Scarier than me?" You asked, making a point to hover over Elliot and use your deeper 'creepy voice' to freak him out.  
"No, no no. Not scarier than the scary murder man!" Elliot shrank away from you, his back against the wall as you laughed.  
"And don't you ever forget it Witt." You told him, now laying on the bed beside his, looking at the ceiling.  
"Alright guys. Let's get to sleep so we aren't zombies tomorrow." You got comfortable on the bed.  
As you heard not so subtle metal footsteps you spoke up. "That means you too Silva. Bed. Now." What followed was muttered cursing and then the sound of the speed demon jumping into bed.  
"Night team." A quick trio of responses followed Elliot's words.

"Least the Headmaster can pull the sick out of that lady's ass." You told Crypto, examining your now lightly stubbled face in the mirror.  
"Yeah." Was all Crypto responded with.  
"Good thing Witt and Silva are so chatty, you and me would not do well on our own." You chuckled, watching Crypto wash his face briefly.  
"We aren't in this for friends. Don't act like we are." He replied flatly.  
"No. But that doesn't mean we can't get them along the way. Otherwise I'd be bored to tears, and you'd be half of the reason why." You said, leaning on the doorframe.  
"I don't remember you asking for my help for personality." Crypto responded, walking out.  
"I don't remember asking for your help period." You snarled at him as he passed you.  
"Let's watch the other students come in today. See if we have anyone we will want to avoid during the test." Crypto told the others as you walked out of the bathroom after him.  
"Or remove from the living?" You asked, slowly moving to the door.  
"No. They will be watching us. Even you couldn't get away with it." Crypto told you, making you frown.  
"We stick to the plan. Nothing else." Crypto told everyone as you now opened the door.  
"Got it." You started down the hall. "Buzzkill."

You walked into the courtyard, watching the newest ship of students come in. Silently you went and sat next to a girl in a black and white outfit as she read, watching the new group of people closely.  
You watched carefully, picking out the ones that seemed like they'd be the most annoying for you based on how they looked and acted, making a mental note of them to describe them to the others.  
"Oh you've gotta be shitting me." You muttered, spotting the unmistakable white hair and outfit of a Schnee.  
"The hell is someone like her doing outside of Atlas?" You muttered again, watching as she was followed by an absurd amount of helpers and luggage on a cart.  
You pulled out your Scroll, snapping a discreet picture of the girl, texting it to Crypto with one word attached, "Trouble"  
He responded quickly.  
_"The Heiress to the SDC. If she's here I doubt it's with the family blessing."  
"So?"  
"Just keep tabs on her."_  
With a sigh of frustration at the cryptic message, you looked up to the Schnee heiress just in time to see a red cloaked girl she was harassing accidentally triggering the fire Dust in the bottle that she was waving in the cloaked girls face, making the duo explode into several elements.  
The bottle she had been holding now flew over the courtyard and landed at the feet of the girl reading next to you. You watched as she picked it up and looked at the logo on the side before looking over at the scene.  
As she stood and slowly walked over you followed with your eyes, curious as to what she would do.

You held your hand over your mouth to hide the smirk you had, the girl having called the young Schnee out on her family company's poor reputation.  
As the Heiress seethed and grabbed the bottle back from the girl, you got up and walked over, helping her helpers get the last of her bags back on it's cart as she stormed off. You watched her leave, rolling your eyes as she did. Then you texted Crypto.  
_"Family blessing or not, her head would be a great message to the Council. And Ironwood."_


	2. The Test Begins

"That headmaster seemed like he was as out of it as you get Witt." Crypto looked at his Scroll as you four settled into a corner of the ballroom.  
"Oh come on Cryppy, I'm not that bad." Elliot protested, only to see Crypto staring at him.  
"Anyways before Crypto tears you apart Ell, did anyone find people we should watch out for?" You glanced to Crypto and subtly shook your head at him as you piped up.  
"Those meatheads posing in the middle of the ballroom seemed like they'd be annoying for us, compadres." Octavio nodded to the four as he tapped his foot incessantly.  
"Yeah I didn't see anyone that would really be a problem for us, everyone that I saw seemed pretty chill." Elliot, wanting to contribute to the conversation, offered up.  
"I saw Pyrrha Nikos. We would do well to befriend her." Crypto looked to Elliot with a critical eye. "No flirting from you though, Witt." Crypto shuttting the notorious flirt earning a chuckle from you as Elliot looked between you two with an expression like a kicked puppy.  
"Oh come on, why not?" He protested.  
"You would be one of countless annoyances that flirt with her. It would do more harm than good." Crypto replied coldly.  
"Don't worry Ell, there's a whole Academy of girls you can try and flirt with." You encouraged the defeated man, patting his shoulder.  
"I saw Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." You said at last, getting Elliot and Octavio's attention.  
"Really? A Schnee? What's that chica doing here of all places?" Octavio rapidly spoke, his tone surprised.  
"Whatever it is, we keep an eye on her. And keep Witt away from her too." Crypto kept his tone cold, even throwing in a side eye at Elliot.  
Again you pat Elliot's shoulder reassuringly as he seemed to grow depressed by the preemptive shut down he got from Crypto.  
"Silva, why don't you take Ell and go introduce yourself to the meatheads, so we know names to avoid." You told Octavio, who nodded and grabbed Elliot's arm, leaving quickly so Elliot could get away from Crypto.  
"Y/N. You should focus on the Heiress." You snapped around to look at Crypto, your expression turning into a frown at what he said.  
"Why? You know damned well why I don't speak with Atlesian high breed cunts on even terms." You hissed at him quietly, not wanting to attract attention because of your venomous reaction.  
"Like I said earlier. If she's here, it's almost impossible her family approves. You know how to play to people's personalities better than Witt or Silva ever can. You can get in her head, give us an in when we make our move on the Atlas Council and their General." Crypto whispered conspiratorially to you as you glared at him in a brief silence.  
"Fine. And what about Nikos? A celebrity fighter would be a waste to ignore for any reason." You looked to Octavio and Elliot chatting with the four in the middle of the ballroom, wanting to shift the conversation away from Atlas.  
"I'll steer Silva to her. He doesn't have a single romantic feeling in his body about people. Just how they can help him get an adrenaline rush. He'd be the best way to befriend her." Crypto, now leaning against the wall, told you.  
"I just hope we can find a girl that will put up with Ell. He's gonna make things hell for us if he tries to get with even a handful of the girls at this Academy." You sighed softly, watching Elliot fail to impress Octavio's new buddies with his suave ways.  
"Agreed." Crypto told you, no doubt shaking his head as he watched Elliot get laughed away from the group.  
"Sorry to see that Ell, though they looked too stupid to be friends with any of us." You smiled lightly at him as he sat down.  
Crypto spoke up, as usual ignoring his teammates feelings. "Let's get to sleep." With that he laid down, making sure his back was to the wall.  
"Don't worry Ell. We'll figure something out. Promise " You told him, patting his back as he responded with an absent-minded nod.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you watched the Heiress appear frustrated at Pyrrha Nikos ignoring her. You now followed after her as she walked away from the redhead after the announcement from Goodwitch came over the speakers.  
"Social problems there Ms. Schnee?" You asked.  
"You don't know the half of it." Weiss huffed, your tongue hurting from biting it so quickly to avoid a tacky response.  
"I'm sure I don't. You tend to outpace most people from what I've seen today and yesterday." You told her with a flattering tone, hoping your expression would stay positive.  
"Yesterday was especially horrible with that ridiculous girl! She blew me up with my own Dust! And then that other girl showed up out of nowhere and mocked my family's company!" She exclaimed angrily, thankfully not seeing your smile briefly twitch with a silent chuckle.  
"Well not everyone realizes how things work in Dust businesses like the SDC. Some less savory things have to be done to simply keep any business out of the red." You said, smiling as Weiss looked back at you, despite the scowl you felt like really giving.  
"Exactly! Sure the company has...suffered, in its reputstion from my fathers choices. But it won't stay that way!" She exclaimed proudly, for once giving the smallest of smiles. "I'm glad someone finally understands."  
"Yeah, a friend of mine that came with me here is a bit of an insider on how corporations work, so I do tend to appreciate big businesses better than most." You shrugged.  
"Even with the reputation it has these days, your company has made Dust a common good instead of something that costs people a fortune to get." You gave another small smile to hide just how tightly you were clenching your teeth.  
"Thank you. What's your name?" Weiss asked now.  
"Y/N." You told the Heiress, extending your hand, which she shook.  
"Pleasure to meet you Y/N. And thank you for at least understanding me before you try to compare me to my father." Weiss gave a rather warm smile despite her normally cold demeanor.  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of comparing you to anyone Ice Princess. Wouldn't do you justice." You briefly worried, prayed that Weiss had failed to pick up on your poorly contained sarcasm behind the nickname you gave her.  
"Oh...w-well t-thank you Y/N. I...I hope we get to be partners." She responded with a rather fond tone, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she turned and walked off, leaving you to finally openly scowl.  
"Damn I forgot how hard it is to keep the 'nice' smile up." You muttered, rubbing your already aching cheeks as you walked in the general direction of the cliff.

"See you on the other side Elliot." You told your future teammate, watching as he suddenly went flying from the launch pad. You couldn't help but hear his unflattering screams, as opposed to Octavio's gleeful battle cry that had come before him.  
"Remember. Me or the others, avoid anyone else." Crypto reminded you one last time.  
"I'm well aware Crypto, but thank you for the reminder." With that deadpanned sass, you were launched into the sky.

As you slammed down into an unfortunate Beowolf you quickly drew your Wingman, firing all eight shots into your landing pad's pack mates.   
Just as the one under you recovered you activated the claws on one of your gloves, stabbing into it's head just behind it's mask, ripping the bony protrusions away before it dissolved in a display of brutality.  
As you reloaded the Wingman you looked around, thinking.  
_"My best bet would be to try and find Ell, since he's already landed. But he can handle himself better than Crypto probably will in this environment. Especially if he breaks out that drone of his, no point using it when we know the objective."_  
As if Crypto had planned to spite you, you heard the tell tale hum of his drone, Hack, flying up behind you.  
Silently fuming you turned, glaring at the drone, then staring it down.  
"Why?" You asked simply. Crypto responded through Hack's speaker.  
"This way I would be unseen by undesirables until we could find each other." Your glare did not let up.  
"You really couldn't be bothered to do it yourself?" You questioned, staring down the drone.  
"It was faster to use Hack, stop complaining." Hack now flew off into the bushes, Crypto soon emerging afterwards, Hack back in the holster on his back.  
"Whatever. Just don't drag behind, I'm not in the mood to pull dead weight." You growled, stalking off north towards the temple.

"Ruby...?" You stopped as you heard the voice ahead of you.  
"Fuck." You whispered, closing your eyes.  
"Sounds like the Heiress lost her partner. Why don't you help her?" With a torturously slow turn you glared at Crypto.  
"No." You growled.  
"Every advantage we can get." Was all Crypto replied, making you turn back to where the voice came from.  
"Push that too much and it's back to the head message." You growled quietly, stalking towards Weiss' voice.

You watched as the Grimm ran away, a fiery ring having formed from the clearing they'd circled Weiss in, though you didn't see if she meant to set a forest fire.  
"She set the forest on fire Crypto. I don't think I can help with that." You knew Hack was no doubt close, so you spoke like Crypto was right beside you.  
"I can see that. Head north, I'm waiting nearby." You glared in the general direction of Hack.  
"Wasting my fucking time here man." You warned, stalking north.

"What fresh hell is this damn thing?" You asked, carefully examining the massive black feather laying on a fallen tree  
"The Heiress' partner cut the tree. Neither of them saw it. The Nevermore was easily the size of two Bullheads at the least." Crypto told you, looking the feather over with the barest effort.  
"Let's avoid that then. I'd rather not risk my neck fighting that." You stood up now, starting north again.  
"Agreed."

"Should we say anything?" You asked, watching from the edge of the clearing as Weiss Schnee walked around in random directions, lost while her partner sat on the ground.  
"Do you really want to?"  
"No. This is definitely funnier." You admitted, watching as Weiss mumbled to herself, still starting in random directions, only to stop.  
"Then let's go around. Even Mirage would have reached the temple by now." Crypto told you, checking his Scroll.  
"Fine by me." You started walking around the clearing so the dysfunctional duo Weiss found herself in didn't see you or Crypto walking by.

"Oh finally! I was so bored I was running laps for the last thirty minutes!" Octavio told you and Crypto in an exasperated tone.  
"You would have done that regardless of us. Where's Mirage?" You asked, looking around.  
"Trying to decide what piece he wanted to grab." Octavio told you, pointing back to the ruins, where Mirage could be seen examining each relic closely.  
"How long has he been doing that?" You asked, watching with your usual disappointment at Elliot's flashy nature.  
"Fifteen minutes. Since he got here."  
You paused, silently doing the math on that statement.  
"Wait. You've just been running laps since you got here haven't you Octane?" You said, having realized it wasn't just you and Crypto he had been waiting on.  
"Duh. Nothing else to do since no Grimm turned up."  
"Let's just grab two pieces and leave." Crypto told you both, walking up to Mirage.  
Wordlessly Crypto ripped the piece Mirage was examining away from him, nodding to you to follow as he walked off.  
"Gold bishop." He called back, so Octane would know what to grab.

"We could have totally done that." Mirage muttered, watching with the rest of the crowd on top of the cliff as the redhead you'd seen Weiss was partnered with kill the massive Nevermore.  
"Shut it." You whispered back, elbowing the mans ribs as you did.

"Y/N "Revenant" L/N, Elliot "Mirage" Witt, Octavio "Octane" Silva, and, the enigmatic Crypto." Ozpin read out your names from your profile, the crowd cheering as they watched.  
"You four retrieved the golden bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRMO (Crimson), led by...Mr. Crypto." The cheers of the crowd did nothing for you as you all walked off stage, grouping up.  
"Good thing your team leader. I couldn't do it." You freely admitted, checking your Scroll as you turned with the rest of CRMO to watch the remaining teams.  
"Don't think anyone but you could lead us Cryypy." Mirage told Crypto, trying to put an arm around his leader, only to be punched in the ribs.  
"Don't call me that."

"Talk to her."  
"Fuck you. I don't want to talk to her."  
"And you didn't want to deal with Witt when you first met him, yet you you are his friend now. And again with Silva. So suck it up and talk to her." Crypto retorted, nodding to Weiss as you glared at him.  
"Neither of them are Atlas Elite cunts." You hissed back.  
"Just do it." He snapped back, making you growl, briefly reaching up as if to strangle him before stopping, making fists and staring him down.  
"I hate you." You said at last.  
"Get over it and do what's best for your mission." He replied, walking off with the others as you sighed. Turning around now, you see that Weiss and her team were already gone, nowhere to be seen.  
You looked up to the sky, giving a brief thumbs up to whatever higher power did you that favor, and walked off. Don't need to talk to her if she isn't there to talk to.


	3. True Huntsman

"Come on compadre, it's nothing major." Octane pleaded, trying in vain to convince you.  
"Oc, I'm not running a lap around the entire Academy with you at seven in the morning, that is more than major for anyone but you." You slowly dragged your straight razor over your face, shaving away the unattended stubble from the previous two days.  
"Yeah but it's exercise compadre. Everyone needs that."  
"Oc in case you forgot, I don't need to run laps to be in shape." Your gaze turned to the adrenaline junkie's reflection in the mirror.  
"Can't be that fun to kill people companero."  
"It is if you go for the right person. The payments don't hurt either." You replied, finally finishing up and washing off your straight razor, closing it and leaving it by the sink.  
"Money's boring too." He chuckled back, clearly trying to get a rise from you.  
"Maybe. But the things you can buy with it are what make it fun." You told him, walking out to grab your school uniform.  
"Your already putting that dumb thing on? Class isn't for an hour." Octane watched as you started to change, twitching and jittering the whole time.  
"I've worn worse. Besides, might as well get used to wearing it before I have to go to class." You told him, glancing out the window to look at the view of Vale.  
"I'm not getting into that thing until it's go time. I'm not a suit guy."  
"Considering you've worn crop tops and cutoff shorts ever since we met, I'd be worried if you were." You chuckled as you pulled on your shirt.

You and Octane walked along the dorm hall, Octane visibly annoyed with the uniform.  
"Damn I wanna hulk out of this thing."  
"Oc, you are a twink at best. You are not going to be hulking out of anything." You chuckled at the sight of Octane trying to get comfortable in the uniform.  
"Your just jealous I can rock a crop top compadre."  
"Considering I'm usually comfortable in my jacket, no. No I'm not." You chuckled again as you now looked forward and saw Crypto and Mirage.   
"You can tell Crypto misses getting to wear his jacket." You watched as he tried to put his hands where his pockets would be, then frowning when they met nothing.  
"I still don't get how you and Mirage don't care we have to wear these stupid things." The hacker spoke up.  
"We both dress up for things all the time, whether it's a job meeting for me or bartending at the Paradise Lounge for Mirage." You replied simply, checking the time on your Scroll. "Let's get going to class." You waited until Crypto lead you away, since he knew where to go.

Your eyes were staring, unfocused, at the ceiling. Professor Port was telling some absolutely made up story about catching a Beowolf alive as a boy.  
"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"  
"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"  
"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" At this you now looked to your team, seeing Octane seemed especially intrigued.  
"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" In a heartbeat you instantly slammed your fist over Octanes twitching hand before it could go above the desk.  
In his place you rose your own hand.  
"I do, sir!" You visibly winced at the angry voice of the Heiress. Looking to your team now you saw Crypto with a smirk, Octane openly grinning at you as he pulled his hand out from under your fist, and Mirage looking confused at the situation.  
"Well, then, let's find out! Both of you, step forward, and face your opponent!" You looked back to Port, seeing him looking to a cage with some Grimm in it.  
"Fuck." You muttered as you got up.

"Aren't you going to get changed into your combat gear lad?"  
"No. I can kill Grimm wearing anything." You replied, annoyed you got roped into having to work together with Weiss after trying to avoid her for one just one blissful day.  
"Well let's let this test be the judge of such a claim eh?" Port asked boisterously.  
"Yes professor." You sighed lightly, now rolling your neck to the sounds of it popping lightly. This made the man chuckle as Weiss stepped beside you, now dressed in her ridiculous white dress.  
"Allllright!" Port stood next to the cage, pulling out his weapon. "Let the match... begin!"  
The professor now swung down and broke the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at you and Weiss.   
The Heiress used her rapier to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move as you stepped out of her way. You didn't even bother to pay much attention to the Grimm, mostly just trying to not get in Weiss' way.  
As the Grimm studied you both you rolled your eyes, not about to have a stand off with the thing. Just as you stepped forward Weiss sped towards the now charging Boarbatusk, stabbing her blade straight at its skull until they met, her weapon trapped in the beast's tusks.  
Weiss still hung on to the hilt, getting tossed around as she struggled to get her weapon back. You chuckled lightly as you got close, grabbing one of the tusks and kicking it at the root.  
Hearing a sickening crunch as the tusk broke off, giving you a weapon now as you stalked after the Grimm, watching it reel back and bellow in pain.   
You smiled darkly as you started to beat the animal with it's own tusk, bludgeoning it on the head.  
After several hard blows, which cracked both its bony mask like faceplate and the tusk in your hand, you changed your grip, ramming the tip of the tusk into it's skull, killing the creature as it screeched in pain.  
"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman and Huntress-in-training!" You looked over, frowning as Weiss stood up at attention from her exhausted position on the ground.  
You were about to walk back to your seat, then the bell rang, and Ports bellowing continued.  
"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" You didn't need any further invitation, walking back to your team.   
"I didn't know you would be so brutal with that thing." Mirage looked at you in fear as he stood behind Crypto, stating this.  
"It was the only thing I would have been allowed to attack down there." You replied as you walked by, leaving the classroon.

"Ozpin made a mistake." You watched curiously as Weiss stalked off now, looking to your team.  
"Didn't know the Ice Queen could have such a hot temper." You muttered to Crypto who watched silently before he responded.  
"She's Atlas elite. They always have a dark side."  
"I'm not going after her if your about to suggest that." You responded sharply.  
"I was actually going to suggest you let her find you for once." He now turned to you.  
"Why do you hate me so much?"

You sat on the railing of a balcony, watching the sunset over Beacon's rooftops.  
"Quite the sight isn't it my boy?" You let out a small sigh at the sound of Port walking up behind you.  
"Yes sir."  
"After your display of prowess in my class I'm surprised that your the type to admire the beauty of a peaceful sunset." Port admitted cheerfully, standing beside you.  
"Normally I'm not. Beacon manages to make it look nice though." You said softly.  
"Ah. Well when your through here you can go hunt for the best views and sights all across Remnant." Port proclaimed, making a sweeping gesture over the horizon.  
"Maybe. Depends on if I live long enough to do any of that."  
"And why wouldn't you?" He asked, looking to you.  
"Plans I have don't really seem to end with me being able to retire, or even live to, a decent age."  
"And why not change your plans? Nothing could be worth knowingly marching to an early death." Port responded surprisingly safely.  
"Their really the only thing that gets me out of bed most days. Changing them would be losing what motivates me. And if I lose that, I'm out of things to care about."  
"Ah...I hope things still work out for you in the end lad. No one needs to know they'll die young. Nor should they ever die young." Port said quietly, turning to watch the sunset with you.

"Professor Port!" You sighed in defeat as you heard Weiss call out to the Professor, no doubt walking over as you briefly hung your head.  
_Well...here we go..._  
"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do we owe this fine pleasure?" Port turned to face the Heiress, saying this as you turned around, now sitting facing her.  
"I... I enjoyed your lecture!" You bit your tongue to avoid scoffing at that statement. Only an idiot would have enjoyed it.  
"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." You looked to Port curiously out of the corner of your eye. Did he forget you had killed the thing that had been giving Weiss so much trouble?  
"You really think so?" Weiss gave a small smile.  
"Most surely!" You now noticed Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact with you both.  
"What's eating you up?" You asked Weiss, slowly getting off the railing.  
"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" You again bit your tongue to focus on the pain instead of letting your eyes roll.  
"That's preposterous!" Port said, thankfully voicing something you could agree with.  
"Excuse me?!" Weiss demanded angrily, while you wondered where Port was gonna take this as you got comfortable.  
"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Port proclaimed, instantly putting him off your nice list.  
Anyone that believed their superiors, was an absolute fool.  
"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" As Weiss spoke you wished you weren't here, you hated agreeing with either of them at this point.  
"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." You nodded towards Port to show Weiss you agreed.  
"How dare you!" You spoke up now.  
"I could ask you the same thing." You got to your feet.  
"Your complaining you didn't get the role of a leader handed to you after everyone watched your leader, whose apparently two years younger than us, take charge of you and team JNPR to kill the Nevermore and Death Stalker. Even if you lead instead of her, she was able to keep up with you all. Complaining about that would just be having an issue with not being put on a pedestal. Though I'm not surprised someone from the high and mighty Atlas would think like that." You slowly started walking to, and then circling, Weiss as you pointed out what seperated her from Ruby Rose.   
Port watched silently, not interjecting as Weiss seemed to get even angrier  
"What?! You think just because I'm from Atlas I'm stuck up?!" You turned to fully face Weiss, a dark expression on your face.  
"Yeah I am. Because I grew up in Atlas. I ended up stuck in the gutter after my parents were killed right in front of me. I got to watch as all those wonderful rich people above my head lived it up, looking down their noses at Mantle while I scraped by on the barest necessities of life."  
"That's not me!"  
"Really? Cause all I've seen you do so far is look down your nose at anyone that doesn't put you on a pedestal. So guess what, I don't believe you. Maybe if your dad had half a brain he'd have beat that attitude out of you like life did to me." With that you turned and walked off, headed back inside the Academy.


	4. Weiss and The Revenant

You quietly hummed one of your favorite songs, walking into the common area of the dorms, passing the vending machines. You paused now.  
_Well, I'm sure the others will want drinks while we study tonight. Couldn't hurt to grab em now._  
You now started to peruse the various drinks that were in the machine before you, reading labels to try and remember which drinks would be something the others would drink.  
"Um...w-what...what are you doing?" You looked to your side, seeing a timid looking Weiss Schnee beside you.  
"Trying to figure out the best stuff to get. Everyone on the team has a different preference for drinks, so I'm looking for what fits best for each of them." You looked back to the vending machine and gave up on your memory, pulling out your Scroll to start looking up the drinks.  
"Oh...like what?" You glanced at her, wondering why she cared.  
"Octane wants the highest caffeine drink he can get, Elliot prefers natural stuff, and Crypto likes a little caffeine like in tea, but not much else." As you said this you kept looking up the drinks, looking for the highest caffeine drink.  
"So um...I...I'm sorry if you thought I was being stuck up. I didn't mean to be. I just...I wanted to prove I wasn't like my father."  
"Mmh." How were you supposed to reply to that? Probably compassionate. It's not like you had experience being a caring person.  
"Is that all your going to say?" You looked away from your Scroll.  
"I mean...what can I say?" You asked, looking to her. "It's not like you wronged me personally or anything. You just got on my nerves by acting like that."  
"Regardless, I'm sorry for it." You examined her expression, seeing she genuinely seemed apologetic.  
"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to." You now found the caffeine drink Octane would want, putting your money into the machine.  
"How should I apologize to her?"  
"Get her something. I mean I'm getting my team drinks so we can study tonight, maybe you should do something similar for her." You suggested, grabbing the drinks as they dropped out.  
"Oh. Alright, I'll do that. And before I do." She reached out, putting her hand on your arm, earning you looking to her hand, then her face. "I'm sorry you lost your parents. And I'm sorry no one helped you." You shrugged away from her touch.  
"As much as I appreciate it Weiss, don't bring that up." You turned away, about to walk off. Though you paused for a moment. "Piece of advice?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Come to the training gym tomorrow. I'll give you some tips."  
"You think I need it?" You detected the disappointment in her voice.  
"That fight with the Boarbatusk said as much." With that, you walked off. Leaving Weiss to think on your offer.

"Back with drinks." You opened the door, headed to your bed and tossing the drinks to their respective drinkers. "So what are we going to study?" You hopped into your bed, looking to Crypto.  
"History. None of us have bothered to look back on anything behind us, so we have the most to catch up on there. Then we will do Grimm Studies because you and I only have experience fighting humans." Crypto started to toss around History books to everyone.  
"Yippee..." You started to flip through the pages to what Oobleck had assigned as homework.

You grunted quietly as you brought your head above the bar. You were keeping yourself occupied by keeping count, and making sure you didn't activate your Aura. Otherwise the work out would be redundant from the rapid muscle repair.  
"How long have you been doing that?" You didn't even look to Weiss as she asked.  
"However long it's taken me to get to 58 pull ups." You quickly finished the last two, bringing you to 60 before you let go, dropping to the floor and letting your Aura repair your muscles.  
"Was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." You grabbed your jacket, walking to the clear space the gym had for sparring. "So what do you think I had you come for?" You asked, putting your jacket by the control panel for the sparring droids.  
"To give me tips on how to fight better." You smirked at her.  
"Least your admitting you need the help." You activated two of the droids, watching as they stood in a defensive stances.  
"First thing you need to learn is perfection is worthless in a fight with a Grimm. You kept taking your fencing stance when you could, because thats considered good form for fencing. In an actual fight, that's a distraction to you." You stepped up to Weiss. "Try and hit me while in that stance."  
You watched as she drew her weapon and took her stance, then tried to stab at you with it. Grabbing the blade in your gloved hand you took one step closer, grabbing the collar of her dress as you swept her legs, throwing her to the ground.  
As Weiss groaned, slowly getting up holding her head, you spoke up. "Now. What was running through your head when you were in that stance?"  
"Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, slow my breathing, wait for the right time to strike." She listed off, looking to you as she kept a slight hold on her head.  
"That's why I flipped you so easily. You were focused on what you had to do. That slows you down, gives me more openings to hit you." You also pointed to her rapier.  
"Using that on center mass is a problem too. That's how you got it locked in the Boarbatusk's tusks. You went straight for the center mass, instead of going around and aiming for a weak point, like the neck or joints on its legs."  
"You did the same thing with me just now. You went straight at my chest. Since you need to hit specific areas on the torso to damage or kill, if you miss those you have an angry enemy that's coming at you, and you don't even have your weapon ready to defend you because your still recovering your stance from the attack." You now nudged Weiss so she looked at you.  
"So, your going to try that again. This time, ignore having a perfect stance, and aim for somewhere besides center mass." Again you stood there, ready to counter attack.  
Easily twice as fast as before Weiss tried to stab at you, this time aimed at your head. Again you grabbed the blade before she could, going to flip her like you did before. This time she was ready, using her hand to brace herself and completely roll over, ending up kneeling in front of you.  
"Good job. Though I wouldn't keep on your knee like that if I were you." Helping Weiss to her feet you smiled at her.  
"Looks like you can do a lot better when you just let your hair down." You said, starting over to the control console. "I'll leave you to it. I gotta get back to the dorms." As you walked off you glanced back to see Weiss training with one of the droids, using the tips you'd given her.

"What are you looking for?" Crypto asked, watching you scrolling through various screens on your Scroll as you paced around the dorm room.  
"A good contract. It's been too long since I did any, what with all the work it took to get in here. Problem is, all the ones I've looked at so far are just little penny ante bounties. I want a big wig with a few zeros in the number on his head." You replied conversationally, as if not discussing assassination.  
"Alright. I was saving this for you since it was your type of target." Crypto now sent a contract to your Scroll, watching as you opened and read it.  
"Hm. Seems to be all there. Illegal dealings, meaning no one will look into this. Ties to the darker side of the SDC, always a pleasure to go after the Council's biggest wallet. He'll be enjoying fine dining in one of Vale's luxurious high rises tonight, the best place for me to show up. And his price is eight digits. Rare to get that kind of price outside of Mistral contracts." You smirked at the idea of going after him, especially with that high of a price on him.  
"He'll likely have guards with him."  
"I've killed two dozen trained guards in under thirty seconds. Six to ten men is nothing for me." You replied, accepting the contract, enjoying the red hue the targets picture turned.  
"I guess I'd better get ready for a night out." You grabbed your jacket, pulling it on as you now rummaged around in your bag for your mask.

"Top floor, table is on the west side to watch the sunset. His back is to the north, and the girl with him has her back to the south." Crypto's voice came through on your ear piece, no doubt looking through the camera on Hack at your target.  
"I'll climb up the east face, least expected face." With that you now walked towards the building, opening the claws of your gloves and beginning to climb up.

The sound of shattering glass filled your ears as you broke through the window. Flipping to your feet you slowly looked across the room, seeing the target as everyone else started screaming and running away.  
The target seemed panicked, but didn't run. He gestured wildly to his guards and to you, though you couldn't hear him. You started to stalk your way forward, the first guard you knocked aside, the second reaching you in time to meet your claws stabbing into his chest and heart, killing him as you ripped your hand free.  
As the sushi chef turned to you, still holding his knife you didn't take a chance, grabbing his face and ramming it into the wall behind him. It was a large TV that provided atmospheric lighting for the room. He screamed as you watched the light turn bloody red and break as the screen shattered against his face.  
When you were done you threw his limp body aside, dropping down to a knee behind a table as two of the guards pulled out pistols, shooting at you. They approached, still shooting. You hit one of them, knocking him back. The other grabbed the fire extinguisher near him and hit you over the head, making you jerk your head to the side, thankful your Aura took the hit.  
You decided to stop playing, activating your Semblance, Shadows. Your body now turned into a smokey, wraith like figure you began to wipe out all of them in your way, bringing them down with one hit, sending them through tables, or into each other.  
As you came closer you heard the voice of your target, muffled by Shadows. "Get him! Stop him you idiots!"  
You now saw one particularly large man approach you. As you hit him he didn't budge, hitting you in return. As you recovered your footing another came up behind you, kicking the back of your knee to make you drop, where the big man hit you again, then drew a pistol, shooting your head.  
It was the brief moment before your body turned solid again you enjoyed. You felt weightless, as if you were more than just a man. It was liberating. Then you solidified.  
You returned right behind the large man, grabbing the pistol in his hand, using it to shoot his fellow guards as he kept a hold of it, your arm reaching around and snapping his neck.  
When the body dropped, you felt an impact on your shoulder, your Aura again taking the hit. Looking over said shoulder, you saw the girl the that was with your target holding a pistol, looking terrified at the fact you were unharmed. With a growl you turned around, ending her life with one shot.  
As you walked up to the target he ranted and raved, no doubt trying to bribe you into letting him go. You ignored it, after all, you didn't go back on deals.  
Grabbing his throat you used the targets body to break through the window behind him, holding him by his throat.  
"What the hell are you?" He asked in a fearful, broken tone. Your response made him visibly whimper.  
"Death." With that you crushed his throat in your hand. Dropping him so he'd fall to the ground below. You watched briefly, making sure he was dead as his limp body tumbled. Satisfied, you turned and left.

"The assassination of local businessman Jay Brown-"  
"Jay Brown, a local businessman, has been assassinated-"  
"Local businessman Jay Brown assassinated-"  
"Silva, for Christ's sake would you stop channel surfing? We wanna at least see what one of the reports has to say." You complained as you watched the TV you'd bought for the teams dorm.  
"Sorry."  
"Footage of the incident was unfortunately damaged, but what remains can be seen showing the assailant breaking through one of the glass walls of the top floor restaurant of the high rise, attacking Brown's personal guard staff, and finally dropping Mr. Brown through another broken glass wall before leaving the scene."  
You watched as the footage jumped from static and damaged footage to what Lisa Lavender had just described.  
"Oh, guys look, thats the movie I was telling you came out this weekend." Mirage said, pointing to a commercial for a movie called "The Greatest Showman".  
"We aren't watching a musical Mirage, even if it has Wolverine in it." You deadpanned, glancing to the man before getting to your feet.  
"Where are you going?" Mirage asked.  
"I have a payment to spend. I'm gonna be shopping in town for new gear tonight." You replied, walking out the door, waving goodbye to your teammates.

"What's with the beefed up security Junior? Huntsman get too curious about the club?" You asked, taking a seat at the bar.  
"No. A girl came and trashed it a couple weeks ago."  
"Well that sucks for you." You smirked, putting your elbows on the counter as you rested your head against your hands.  
"So you managed to get a hold of Crypto?" Junior switched to business now, clearly not enjoying discussing his club being trashed.  
"I could get a hold of Lil Miss Malachite's best. Crypto is just one step above that. So yeah, I did." You chuckled lightly.  
"You sick of him yet?" Junior asked with a slight smirk.  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Prick was trying to convince me to seduce Weiss Schnee so we can get at her daddy dearest easier." You groaned, snarling slightly at the idea still.  
"Ooh, don't let the twins hear that one." Junior chuckled, taking a drink from his glass.  
"I don't plan to. Was actually here for a few things I need, since your the best broker in Vale." You pulled out the sketch you'd made on the way to the club, handing it to him.  
As Junior looked over the schematic he glanced up to you. "What? Custom ammo not enough these days?" You shook your head.  
"My Wingman's a gun, not a melee weapon, and the claws in my gloves were originally meant for climbing, not fighting. I need a weapon actually meant for up close use." You tapped the weapon design, a wrist mounted blade that would extend past your fist for a quick kill.  
"Alright, anything else?" You thought to yourself if there was as Junior posed the question.  
"That should be it for now. If anything else comes up I'll let you know." You stood up.  
"Alright. I'll text you when these are ready." Junior said, pocketing your sketch. "Try not to absolutely tear up one of my backrooms this time will you?" He asked, seeing you reach behind the bar and grab a bottle of Everclear.  
"Junior you know damn well what I say sober doesn't matter when this stuff gets me fucked up beyond recognition." You tapped the bottle, then headed for the backroom.


End file.
